Xehanort
Summary Xehanort is a major character in the Kingdom Hearts series, and is the central antagonist of the Dark Seeker Saga. A Keyblade Master who once taught Ventus, Master Xehanort believes that darkness and light should exist in perfect balance, and for this reason, he seeks to conquer Kingdom Hearts and recreate the worlds according to his wishes. Through his many different incarnations, including Terra-Xehanort, his Heartless, Ansem, Seeker of Darkness, and his Nobody, Xemnas, Xehanort is ultimately responsible for the series of events that repeatedly threaten the worlds with destruction, including the mass release of Heartless into the Realm of Light, and the creation of the Nobodies and Organization XIII. He has also brought tragedy to many that have crossed his path, including Sora, Riku, Kairi, Terra, Ventus, and Aqua. Young Xehanort acquired the ability to travel through time from his future self's Heartless, and he used it to manipulate events so that his future self's plans would come to fruition. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 2-C Name: Xehanorrt Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Male Age: Around Mid-Late Teens as Young Xehanort, 80 at the time of Birth By Sleep, 90 in Kingdom Hearts 3 Classification: 'Keyblade Master, One of the 13 Seekers of Darknesss, Leader of True Organization XIII 'Attack Potency: At least Macrocosmic level+ '(Was going to use Kingdom Hearts to purge the World in darkness and reset everything. Consistently stated to transcend time and space. Stated to be the strongest keyblade master not counting ones not known of by Jiminy.) 'Dimensionality: 4-D Travel Speed: Unknown, likely Immeasurable at his peak Combat Speed: Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Immeasurable Lifting Strength: At least Class M (Scaling from Sora) Striking Strength: At least Macrocosmic+ Durability: At least Macrocosmic level+ ' 'Stamina: Very High Range: Extended Melee Range with keyblade, Planetary with magic, Macrocosmic+ with Kingdom Hearts Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Phyiscal Characteristics, Time Manipulation (Able to stop time, slow down his enemies via time, travel through different time periods, and reverse the flow of time to either regain health or restart a battle from the very beginning), Flight (Shown here), Energy Manipulation (Can shoot blasts of energy), Electromagnetic Manipulation and Gravity Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Magic, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Ice, and Wind variations), Teleportation (Continuously teleported while Sora tried to fight him), Reality Warping (Caused the sky in the background to spin out of control), Spatial Manipulation (Passively redirected all of Braig's blasts), Forcefield Creation (Can create a barrier that also heals him if one attempts to hit him), Darkness & Light Manipulation (Creates a ring a light that passively removes all of the light within you and make you give into the darkness, in this state you are incapable of harming him until you get most of your light back), Possession (Was going to take control of the original organization however they showed they were too weak for his plan and made his true organization with people he possessed), Portal Creation (Can create portals of darkness to traverse around. With the X-blade can create keyholes to go through), Duplication (Can create solid clones that are as powerful and fast as him and can also use all of his abilities), [Invisibility, Telekinesis (Can control entire storms of keyblades, could lift the battlefield that both he and Sora were fighting on), Acausality (Created a time loop in which he is granted the ability to time travel by his future self, who then provides the ability to his future self, making it virtually impossible to thwart his abilities and existence through time travel alone), Can summon meteors from the sky to drop on his enemies, Summoning (Can summon the heartless), Self-Sustenance (Type 1. Can breathe in space and underwater), Non-Coporeal while traveling through time (Only a heart while traveling through time), Resistance to Time Manipulation (Still capable of moving even after Mickey cast Stopza) Standard Equipment: Keyblade Intelligence: Genius '''(Should be no less competent then any of the other keyblade masters or Sora in combat. Arguably one of the most intelligent characters in the verse, orchestrated every event in the kingdom hearts timeline from Ventus' awakening to Land of Departure to End of Dark Seeker Saga, decieved many intelligent people, made several contigency plans incase of defeats, and even attempted to make Sora one of his possessions after realizing the youth defeated many of his best men.) '''Weaknesses: As an Old Xehanort, his old age slightly hinders his mobility, he must give up his body be purely a heart to travel through time, can only go back to points when an incarnation of himself existed. Category:Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Tier 2 Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Antagonist Category:Boss Characters Category:Villains Category:Time Users Category:Space Users Category:Space-Time Users Category:Flight Users Category:Energy Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Magnetism Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Possession Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Summoning Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters